Brilliant Choas
by Undead Raptor
Summary: Inspired by the Hunger Games books, this is a story of two teenagers as they journey across unknown lands to stop a Daedra invasion


It all happened so suddenly. He was alone, a wanderer he told them. He carried a grisly injury to his left arm, cuts so deep you could see the bone. He staggered into the town through the main gates, cradling his wound with his iron longsword cracked and weathered from combat, the weapon dangling from a pouch on his belt. Townspeople rushed to his aid and two of the Imperial Guards helped him into a nearby alchemist building. The head alchemist there, a Breton woman by the name of Mastee, helped the injured Imperial man onto a wooden table and examined his wounds. She told the two Imperial Guards that there was poison running through his veins that must have been administered by a poisoned sword strike. When they asked the dying Imperial his name, he wouldn't answer. When they asked what had happened, he wouldn't answer. He only said one thing.  
>"Take your people away from this town. Your women and children will not live to see the sun again if you stay" he said to them. His made one final weak breath before his eyes shut and he died.<p>

It was only a few minutes before the people would find out what he meant by this. His attacker had followed him to the town. A lone High Elf, with golden skin and deep black eyes, walked towards the city gates moments later, emerging out of the forest that surrounded the north side of the town. He wore black robes and a black hood, with runes written down the sides in silver. When an Imperial Guard tried to stop him to ask his identity, without warning the Altmer shot out huge cobalt sparks of lightning from his fingertips, shocking the very life out of the guard in an instant. Archers on the Imperial watchtower took aim and fired, but not one arrow hit the elf. Both his hands lit up as magicka seeped through him, before he pressed his hands together like he was praying and a huge golden fireball shot from them towards the watchtower. After its impact there was a split second of silence before the massive boom of the explosion. The bottom half of the stone structure imploded, sending cobblestone flying in all directions. Archers at the top of the tower fell to their deaths below as the watchtower toppled over and smashed on top of a wooden house. The torches on the tower set alight the straw roof of the house and the fire quickly spread. As a huge cloud of dust rose up from the rubble of the toppled watchtower, the townspeople fled through the streets. Every few seconds another loud bang could be heard as an immensely powerful spell from the unknown Altmer shot from him and created a huge explosion. It was like an entire army was attacking and yet all this was being done by just one person. As the town guards ran to face the attacker in their heavy clanking iron armour, buildings burned down and huge clouds of smoke rose up, visible for miles around.

At a nearby inn, The Smiling Troll, the Imperial proprietor opened the wooden door to see chaos as crowds of people, some carrying children with them, ran through the street in the same direction to flee the attack. More explosions could be heard nearby. The proprietor went back inside and ordered all his customers out, telling them to get out of the town while they still could. He retrieved his hand crafted war axe and charged out of the inn as the roof began to burn from a fireball that had hit it. The proprietor pushed his way through the crowd of people, heading in the opposite direction to the rest of them. He eventually turned a corner to see the open courtyard. It was devoid of people, but filled with bodies. Many of them were charred beyond recognition. The Imperial felt sick just looking at them, and the smell was horrific. All around the buildings were burning uncontrollably like a volcano had erupted right in the middle of the town. But then, out of the fire the Imperial could see the High Elf emerge, walking calmly towards him unarmed and uninjured from the fire. The Imperial raised his axe and charged at the High Elf. But he never had a chance. He felt something grab hold of his throat but there was nothing there. The Altmer used his incredible magic skills to lift the man into the air by the throat telekinetically. The man was pinned against a wall as the High Elf walked towards him.  
>"Where is Ganharr?" the Altmer asked calmly but threateningly.<br>"I don't know who you mean!" the Imperial spluttered, but he just felt the grip tighten on his neck. "I heard something about a guy walking in here a few minutes ago, they said he was hurt. They took him to the alchemy labs! From what I heard he's dead!"  
>The Altmer smiled at this, before tightening his grip on the Imperial so hard that it snapped his neck. The Imperial's body was slumped but still being held in the air by the spell. The Altmer let go and the body fell to the ground. The Altmer looked around at the damage he had caused. The air itself seemed orange from all the fire and the buildings were still ablaze, with flakes of wood and straw floating through the air all around like snow. The Altmer continued to cast spells of fire at the buildings, setting more on fire and exploding many more buildings, sending burning debris raining down everywhere.<p>

By the time Imperial reinforcements arrived, the High Elf was long gone and half the town ablaze. It would have been hard to imagine that things were about to get much, much worse.


End file.
